Allen's Five Nights
by Emin-Folly
Summary: (FIRST CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN!) Almost drowning in debt, Allen is desperate to make money-even applying for a job at a mysterious Pizzeria where almost every single night guard disappears. Hah, but Allen isn't worried, he's got Timcanpy to protect him so there's nothing to worry about...right?


**EDIT: First chapter is being rewritten! Thank you!**

Disclaimer: We don't own Man or Five Nights At Freddy's nor its characters.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Allen would've loved to have worked there, filled with riotous laughter caused by happy and carefree children. He loved children.

Of course, had it not been for the morbid rumors circling the 'mysterious disappearances' that occurred there, the majority of them being night guards, Allen wasn't exactly anxious to start working there anytime soon. Allen soon came to the conclusion that it had to be either a serial killer or that something really, _really_ creepy was happening at night there.

Then again, due to his 'master' Cross's extravagant spending that caused Allen to be in debt up over his head, he didn't really have the choice to be picky. To his irony, this was the only job he could get. Allen had to remind himself that it was all just rumor hopefully someone started out of spite or from an overactive imagination. That was the most he could hope for.

* * *

At 11:38 P.M., Allen arrived at the Pizzeria. In what given light the moon gave, the building showed its decrepit and eerie side. With its signs rusted over, faded from their once previous glory, only served to project its ominous aria onto Allen. He couldn't help but let his uneasiness get the better of him. He forced it back down his throat and continued his way in.

He hesitantly opened the door which caused a creak to echo throughout the seemingly abandoned workplace. Allen gulped. He didn't like the fact that he was the only person in the place, well, excluding Timcanpy. _Ah, lets just get this over with._

With only the sound of his own shoes to comfort him, Allen speedily jogged his way to the office. He absolutely didn't want to accidently make eye-contact with anything. Getting to the office proved the paranoia may of been somewhat unnecessary.

The office was decorated with a singular, hanging light fixture above a cluttered desk, which looked as though the last night guard didn't clean up after himself... or at least he didn't have a chance to...

Allen shook that thought away quickly. He couldn't think like that. Just focus on the job. All he had to do was sit in the chair and watch the monitors until 6 P.M. Easy enough.

He sat himself down and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. The place was deathly silent save for the soft whirring of the office fan. It would've been worse if Timcanpy hadn't been there by his side...come to think of it, where was he? Allen felt a small bulging spot in his pocket. _"Timcanpy!"_ Allen didn't know why he was trying to whisper. _"Timcanpy, what are you doing in there?!"_ Tim poked his head out slowly. "Tim, I know you don't like it here either, but you can't run away to the safety of my pocket! I need you!" Tim took a second to think that over and sulkily, flapped out of the small sanctuary. "Thanks, Tim."

The phone suddenly blared, making Allen unconsciously grab Tim for support, almost crushing him. "Ah?! Oh, sorry, Tim." The phone message began to play of its own accord.

"Hello, hello! Uh, hi, I was given the task of informing you on your first night as a security guard here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. First, let me congratulate you on getting this job. Second, I don't want you to be dissuaded about the... rumors about this place. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. We may have-uh, _had_ some unfortunate incidents in the past, but there really isn't anything to be worried about."

 _"Uh...?"_

"Now then. Your job as a night guard is basically watching the cameras until 6 A.M...And uh, just generally keeping an eye on the animatronics. Not only them just standing there, but, they, uh, they have to wander the Pizzeria at night so their servos don't lock up. They're not particularly dangerous though they may sorta try to get into your office because they might believe you are an exoskeleton without a suit. Now, that wouldn't be so bad if the inside of the suits weren't filled with, you know, wires, crossbeams, and gears. Putting a human into one would turn him into mincemeat, haha."

The color never drained so fast from Allen's face in his life.

"Uh, well, that seems to be all, then. Keep safe and see you in the morning! Goodnight."

"Goodnight?! That can't be it! Hey, you can't leave me with that! Hello?!" The dial-tone only answered him as he stood his ground. The agonizing tick of the slow clock sounded out around him as Allen began the longest and most horrifying night of his life.


End file.
